Rival
by Red-volution
Summary: Sang Papa yang menggoda putranya, mengatakan kalau sang Mama hanyalah miliknya seorang. Dan tentu, sang putra tak akan rela melepas sang Mama tercinta untuk alasan apapun. Jika dua alasan itu dijumlahkan maka akan menghasilkan interaksi konyol semacam rivalitas dari ayah-anak/Summary gaje/Short fic/RnR?


Ruang makan kediaman Namikaze nampak panas berkat suasana yang ditimbulkan dua manusia disana. Sebenarnya ada tiga sosok manusia... Tapi sosok ketiga hanya memilih diam menatap cemas keduanya secara bergiliran.

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna saling beradu tajam. Iris _sapphire_ si pria berambut blonde melawan iris _emerald_ si pria kecil yang berambut blonde pula.

"Naruto, bisakah kau hentikan itu?" Bentak Sakura pada sang suami yang tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam putra semata wayang mereka sambil menggerakan tubuhnya yang berada dipelukan pria 24 tahun itu agar bisa terlepas.

"Sudahlah. Kau diam dulu, Sakura- _chan_."

"Tapi ini benar-benar konyol!"

Naruto tak menggubris. Ia malah menyeringai tipis kala menatap wajah imut yang memasang ekspresi sebal dihadapanya. "Heh! Kau kira aku takut dengan ekspresimu itu?"

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNINGS : AU, OOC, OC, Typo's, drabble, fluff (maybe)**

 **Don't Like? Just click back button, close button, or shut down your device!**

.

.

.

Sakura memutar kenop pintu kediamanya bersama sang suami dan putra tercinta. Wanita 24 tahun itu melangkahkan sepasang kakinya masuk melewati pintu kayu didepanya. Baik ditangan kanan dan kirinya tertenteng tas plastik berisikan bermacam bahan makanan.

"Aku pulang!" Tegurnya.

Hening...

Ia lantas mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Lalu dari belahan bibir tipisnya, terucaplah dua nama pria pirang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia.

"Shina- _kun_? Naruto?"

Alis Sakura meliuk ke atas. Kenapa tidak ada yang menyambutnya? Biasanya ketika pulang darimana saja entah dari pergi belanja atau pergi kemana pasti suaminya akan turut membawa serta putra mereka untuk menyambut kedatanganya. Tapi kali ini suasananya agak sepi. Tak seperti sebelumnya dimana ia yang baru saja membuka pintu sudah disambut dengan tawa riang putranya.

Sempat berpikir sejenak, ia akhirnya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia tahu mereka berada dimana jam segini.

'Mereka diruang makan, ya?'

Tak membuang-buang banyak waktu lagi Sakura beranjak menuju ruang makan yang disatukan dengan dapur. Begitu sampai disana, ia menemukan putra pertamanya, tengah duduk di kursi tingginya. Memainkan sebuah boneka rubah kecil di genggamanya.

Seulas senyum ditujukan entah pada siapa oleh wanita pinkette itu ketika mengetahui putranya tak menyadari kehadiranya.

"Shina- _kun_." Panggilnya lembut.

Sang balita berambut pirang jabrik menoleh. Mata bundar dengan iris yang serupa milik ibunya itu berbinar riang saat tahu sang mama sudah pulang. "Maa... maa!"

Sakura bergerak cepat meletakan belanjaanya di _kitchen set_ disebelahnya lalu menghampiri sang putra yang bergerak liar mengulurkan sepasang tangan mungilnya kearahnya hingga tanpa sadar boneka yang sejak tadi dimainkanya terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia tersenyum geli ketika sang balita sudah berpindah di gendonganya. "Kau tidak nangis kan saat Mama pergi?" Shinachiku nampak mengangguk pelan. Sedikit mengerti apa yang ditanyakan ibunya. Terlebih lagi balita itu ingin melihat Mamanya tersenyum bangga padanya.

Sakura terkikik. "Anak Mama memang pintar!" Kedua pipi tembam kemerahan itu menjadi incaran kecupan sayang dari sang wanita bubblegum. Tak ayal perbuatan itu menimbulkan tawa geli lolos dari sang bocah. "Dimana Papamu?" Tanyanya yang malah dibalas Shinachiku dengan menepuk-nepukan tanganya pelan di pipi Sakura.

" _Lho_? Sudah pulang, Sakura- _chan_?" Sebuah suara familiar menyebut namanya. Itu suara dari Naruto, suaminya. Kebetulan, ia baru akan menanyakan keberadaan sang ayah dari anaknya ini tapi ia sudah muncul dihadapanya.

Sakura menoleh, berdecak sebal dengan sebelah mata memicing. "Darimana saja kau? Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan Shina- _kun_ sendirian!" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak Sakura. Langsung menurunkan sang putra kembali dikursi tingginya, mencomot boneka rubah yang tadi terjatuh dan menyerahkanya pada Shinachiku untuk dimainkan.

"Tidak perlu semarah itu. Aku baru saja pergi ke toilet." Naruto tengok wajah masam sang istri sambil tertawa kecil. Secepat kilat ia hampiri sang istri berambut merah muda sebahu itu dan merangkulkan kedua tanganya di pinggang rampingnya.

Kontan saja Sakura dibuat berjengit kaget. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Senyum Naruto berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Ia tak mempedulikan pipi istrinya yang mulai merona merah. Dengan cepat namun lembut ia mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Menyatukanya menjadi sebuah ciuman mesra. Sakura yang awalnya kaget akhirnya mulai merespon dengan baik. Ia kalungkan kedua tanganya di leher kokoh Naruto.

Yah, sensasi familiar yang menggelitik ini memang sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mereka terus sibuk mengecup satu sama lain dan tak mempedulikan apapun. Ibarat katanya 'dunia milik berdua'.

Umm... Mereka bahkan seperti lupa kalau putra mereka ada disana. Untungnya Shinachiku tak melihat 'adegan dewasa' itu dan masih sibuk memainkan boneka rubah kesayanganya. Jika melihat, bisa-bisa Shinachiku berubah menjadi remaja saat itu juga! Kalian tahu, semacam pendewasaan dini.

Ciuman keduanya terlepas. Menyisakan jejak rona merah terutama di pipi Sakura. "Kau lama sekali perginya. Aku dan Shinachiku sampai kelaparan menunggumu." Tutur Naruto dengan manja. Mengakibatkan sebuah tawa geli lolos dari sang istri. Tak ia duga kalau suaminya juga sama manjanya seperti putranya.

"Jadi kalian belum makan sama sekali?"

Naruto menggeleng. Masih enggan melepas rangkulanya dipinggang istrinya. "Aku sudah membuatkan sebotol susu untuk Shinachiku sambil menunggumu pulang. Tapi baru saja kuberikan, si kecil itu meminumnya sampai habis di hitungan ke tiga puluh."

Sakura mendengus geli. Ia sedikit memutar tubuh dan mengelus puncak kepala bersurai pirang milik putranya dengan lembut. "Sifat rakusnya itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Tak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto tahu siapa orang yang Sakura maksud. Ekspresi ayah muda itu menjadi cemberut, membuat sang ibu muda semakin tergelitik geli.

"Haa... Uuhh..." Suara kecil nan menggemaskan itu tertangkap indera pendengar pasangan Namikaze. Keduanya menoleh kearah sang putra yang menjulurkan kedua tanganya kearah mereka. Seakan ingin ikut berpelukan setelah melihat sang Papa dan Mama berpelukan.

"Ada apa, Shina- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

"Maa..." Shinachiku merajuk dengan wajah memelas yang nampak begitu menggemaskan.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Baik putranya ataupun suaminya sama manjanya. Ia hendak menghampiri Shinachiku saat tangan kokoh yang memenjarakanya dalam pelukan itu tak kunjung dilepas juga. Dahi lebarnya mengernyit. Ia menoleh sambil melempar tatapan aneh pada Naruto yang sedang nyengir tak jelas. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

" Tidak mau!" Ibu satu anak itu nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan sang kepala keluarga.

Shinachiku pun sama. Bocah berparas tampan itu mulai bergerak liar lagi diatas kursi tingginya. Ia bergerak tak sabar seakan ingin melompat keluar dari kursinya ke pelukan sang mama. "Guuu!"

"Tidak boleh!" Ujar Naruto pada balita mungil itu. "Mama hanya milik Papa tahu!?" Lanjutnya dengan tenang. Tak mempedulikan mata bulat hijau yang mulai berkaca menatap kearahnya.

Kening Sakura berkedut mendengar itu. Ia menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan jengkel. "Naruto, bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

"Sudahlah. Kau diam dulu, Sakura- _chan_."

"Tapi ini benar-benar konyol!"

Naruto tak menggubris. Ia malah menyeringai tipis kala menatap wajah imut yang memasang ekspresi sebal dihadapanya. "Heh! Kau kira aku takut dengan ekspresimu itu?"

Shinachiku semakin merengut. Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang kemudian terlihat makin tembam. "Huuu!"

Sakura benar-benar jengah. Mulai lagi... Sang Papa yang menggoda putranya, mengatakan kalau sang Mama hanyalah miliknya seorang. Dan tentu, sang putra tak akan rela melepas sang Mama tercinta untuk alasan apapun. Jika dua alasan itu dijumlahkan maka akan menghasilkan interaksi konyol semacam rivalitas dari ayah-anak itu. Tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Hal ini sudah sering terjadi, _kok_!

Dengan sekali hempasan kuat ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat sang suami. Plus jitakan cuma-cuma ia ikut sertakan pula.

 **Duakk**

"Adu-duh! Kenapa aku dipukul?"

"Ck, habisnya kau selalu mencari ribut dengan putramu sendiri!"

"Itu karena kau lebih perhatian dengan Shinachiku daripada aku. Tentu saja aku cemburu, Sakura- _chaaan_!" Rengek Naruto.

"Bfftft." Shinachiku membuat suara aneh dengan bibirnya. Sekan-akan ia tengah mengejek nasib ayahnya yang kurang mujur.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan! Lihat, bahkan Shina- _kun_ sampai mengejekmu!" Wanita itu lalu dengan gembira mengangkat Shinachiku dari tempat duduknya. " _Saa_ , Shina- _kun_! Sekarang makan, _yuk_! Mama akan memasakan makanan yang enak!"

Shinachiku meringis geli. Ia menepukan kedua tangan mungilnya beberapa kali tanda setuju.

"Eh? Kau tidak memasakanku? Sakura- _chan_?"

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya ingin memasak untuk Shina- _kun_ tahu! Lebih baik kau memasak sendiri sana!" Naruto terhenyak. Menatap nanar(?) pada istri dan putranya. Sakura nampak menyeringai sementara Shinachiku menepukan kedua tanganya dengan riang.

"Ja-jadi kau memilih Shinachiku daripada aku?" Rengek si pirang dewasa.

Si pirang kecil tertawa geli melihat wajah Papanya yang terlihat lucu saat berekspresi semacam itu.

Sakura menghela napas. Satu tanganya yang tak membopong Shinachiku ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut pipi suami tercinta. "Haah... Kau ini! Aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk membeda-bedakan kau dan Shina- _kun_ tahu! Jadi berhentilah berpikir kalau aku hanya menyayangi Shina- _kun_ dan lupa padamu!"

Naruto terkekeh. Ia menarik Shinachiku dari gendongan istrinya dan sekarang berpindah ke gendonganya. "Aku tidak serius _kok_! Jadi sekarang bisakah kau memasakan dua pria tampanmu ini makanan? Kami janji tidak akan bertengakar untuk semalaman penuh, iyakan, Shina?"

"Hihi! Paa... paa!" Balita imut pemilik nama tertawa kecil sambil memainkan rambut ayahnya yang sama seperti miliknya.

Dengan ringisan geli dan gelengan kepala, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik ke _kitchen set_. Tapi baru mengangkat kakinya setengah melangkah, ia berhenti lagi. Berdiam sejenak melihat sang suami dan putranya bercanda ria. Saling melempar tawa sambil menggesekan ujung hidung masing-masing...

Tak bisa dilukiskan bagaimana kebahagianya saat ini. Setelah menunggu masa kehamilan dan membuat Naruto repot dengan ngidam anehnya[1], akhirnya ketiganya benar-benar bisa bersama layaknya keluarga yang sempurna... Hmm... meski kadang-kadang Naruto selalu bertingkah konyol dengan menganggap ia ber-rival dengan putranya untuk mendapatkan perhatianya. Tapi Sakura tahu Naruto hanya bercanda...

'Hm! Dasar kalian berdua!'

.

.

.

.

 **End dengan segala kegajeanya...**

.

.

 **A/N** : Hanya sekedar fic ringan tanpa alur yang jelas. Fic ini merupakan fic NS family yang pake OC keduaku! Setelah sebelumnya pake OC yang Hanami, sekarang pake yang Shinachiku^^

Okelah, tak perlu panjang-panjang. Toh akhirnya saya juga mau minta **Review** , hehe^^b

 _ **Keterangan**_ _: [1]= soal ngidam aneh Sakura bisa anda baca ceritanya di fic saya yang lain berjudul_ _ **Ngidam**_ _(buat yang belum baca). Fic ini bisa dibilang semacam sekuel dari fic itu^^ (promosi^^ #duakk)_

 _Dan meski terlambat saya mau ngucapin **Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin** buat semua readers yang selama ini selalu menyempatkan diri untuk baca n review fic2 abal saya^^_

 _apabila saya ada kesalahan yang disengaja atau tidak mohon maaf ya^^_


End file.
